customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maim - City of Sin
WARNING: the following story is not suitable for all ages, it contains violence and mature themes (within wikia rules, of course) - this will hopefully be the beginning of a mature superhero series that will largely exist in its own universe but may crossover with others when suitable. Maim - City of Sin Act I The story begins in a dark apartment with a figure dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans standing over a wall covered in newspaper cuttings - a desk is set to one side with a collection of computer monitors flickering in the darkness, like the newspaper cutting the websites on display all detail with violent crimes across the city: many of them being superhuman in nature. The figure takes off his shirt to reveal a series of scars and stitches across his back, turning around these scars continue to his torso and up onto his disfigured face, which shows signs of serious burn injuries from the past - the sound of knocking on his apartment door stirs him into movement as he puts his shirt back on. The figure opens the door to reveal a young male shivering, wide-eyed, the figure knew this man all too well as he stared back with a strange lack of emotion in his disfigured face. "What's wrong this time, Sam?" "I..I can't get in.. t-they took my keys.. p-please.." the young male said, shaking a little as he turned his head - revealing a nasty looking bruise on the side of his face: his arms and legs had older wounds from previous incidents in the past. "Not my problem" the disfigured figure said, turning to close the door when Sam dove forward. "Mick! P-please! I can't deal with this anymore! I just wanna go home!". The disfigured man stopped and turned back around, looking at Sam and noticing tears in his eyes. "Why don't you call the cops, Sam?". "T-they won't listen.. it's all a joke to them.. n-nobody ever listens, Mick.. y-you're my only friend.." Sam replied. "These guys have been bothering you for weeks, Sam - those bruises don't lie.." Mick noted. "..P-please.." Sam began, only to stop as Mick came out the apartment - showing that he was very tall, almost inhumanely so, although he wasn't quite superhuman in mass he was definitely packing more muscle than most humans, almost as if he was an abuser of steroids: yet Sam knew Mick had never touched drugs in his life. "Where are they?" Mick asked. "D-down the hall.." Sam said, beginning to follow only for Mick to push him back and utter a simple warning. "Stay here". Mick made his way down the hall and soon heard the laughter of a gang of four youths dressed in hoodies and sporting a collection of golden chains - one of the youths leaned against Sam's apartment door and dangled a pair of keys from his hand. "Hey, check out the freak!" one of the youths laughed, noticing Mick - however the others didn't laugh, in fact they began to act afraid. "&*(^ ! it's Maim!" "Maim? who the &*(^ is Maim?" the laughing youth asked, confused as his friends began to back away as Mick approached. "Keys - now.." Mick said, holding a hand out. "&*(^ you, freak!" the laughing youth snarled, as if ready to fight but his friends were quick to comply. "Man, shut the &*(^ up! H-here Maim, we were just playing! honest!" one of the youths stammered, tossing the keys over. Mick caught the keys in one hand then stared at the youths for a moment before he uttered "get out". The youths gave a nod and began to flee, save for the laughing youth - who was more enraged and confused than before. "guys? what the &*(^ -? why are you listening to this freak! hey! where do you think you're going!?" Mick paid the angered youth little attention as he turned away and began to walk down the hall but the lone youth was anything if persistant as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and followed Mick from behind. "Hey &*(^! I'm talking to you! you think you're some kind of hero!? huh!?" Mick continued to ignore the youth and in a rage the youth plunged the knife into Mick's back, only to grow wide-eyed as Mick barely even flinched - the knife sticking to his back as he swung around and sent the youth crashing down on the floor with a swipe that would put grizzly bears to shame. The youth barely had time to react before Mick lifted him off the floor by the neck, staring at him with terrifyingly emotionless eyes: "I'm no hero, kid - go home..". With those words Mick dropped the youth and turned away, knife still stuck in his back - walking down the hall. The youth spat out some blood from his encounter and staggered to his feet, turning away and beginning to exit the hall when Mick came to a stop, as if becoming aware of something, reaching over he pulled the knife out of his back and turned around with surprising speed - hurling the knife at the youth and impaling him in a leg. "..this belongs to you" Mick said with alarming calm before he turned once more and left the youth to nurse his wounds. "M-Mick? what happened? I heard screams.." Sam gasped as soon as Mick returned, only to have his keys tossed into his arms as Mick pushed past him and back into his apartment. "Go home Sam" Mick said. "Mick! y-you're bleeding!" Sam said, noticing the wound on Mick's back. "..I've had worse.. next time: call the cops" Mick replied, closing the apartment door. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next day began with the sound of a hustling city outside Mick's apartment, the eight-foot giant getting up from the floor - which acted as his bed and put on a fedora and trenchcoat, a terribly dated fashion but one that served him well as one of his scarred hands reached over and took a torn note from a desk listing the supplies he needed for the coming week. Stopping to pocket several bank notes Mick headed out into the hall before making his way to the streets below, the morning sun already beating down on a crowded sidewalk. Taking little notice of the crowds Mick made his way down the street, keeping his gaze mostly on the ground - a few people stopped and stared, mutterings reminding Mick of his reputation as "Maim": yet the mutterings were all that came as he arrived at a nearby store. Once in the store Mick began to gather his supplies as the owner watched quietly, a few customers conversed amongst themselves but everything seemed to be rather typical - that was until the calm was shattered suddenly. The store doors flung open and three masked individuals barged into the area carrying gun, yelling out: "Everyone get down!" As the customers let out cries of fear and fell to their knees Mick simply continued to gather his supplies, ignoring the robbers - until one of them yelled out, pointing their gun in his direction: "Are you deaf!? get down!" Mick stopped and turned to face the robbers, standing in place. "GET THE *^&%! DOWN!" Mick once again stared silently, the robbers began to get agitated and fearful - then one of them opened fire, scattering the crowd as several bullets lodged themselves into Mick's torso, yet to the gunman's horror Mick stood in place, the wounds staining his shirt. The other robbers, in terror, opened fire upon Mick and he began to move forward - each bullet slowing him slightly but in no way stopping him as he made his way over to the robbers, the fear growing in their eyes as their gunfire became more frantic. In a few moments Mick was upon the robbers and swung at them, sending all three men crashing back with enough force that they landed on their backs, gasping for breath as their guns flew out of their hands. Then without a word Mick moved forward, grabbing two of the robbers by the neck and dragging them out of the store - leaving only one injured robber laying on the floor as the sound of police sirens echoed across the area. Leaving the store Mick dragged the two robbers into a nearby alley and tossed them into a large dumpster - slamming the lid down before he left, several police cars closing in on the store as Mick made his way back to his apartment, deciding he would have to get his supplies another day. (story currently incomplete - will be worked upon on a (hopefully) daily basis) Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Orangesodaz